Intolerable Cruelty
by ChIbI rIn
Summary: AU . Shippou's adopted, Inuyasha's a foreign exchange student, and Kagome's a...hanyou! . First Fanfic . InuKag


A/N: hey! yeah! I've finally started my first fanfic, the songfic didn't count...... newayz, I hope u like this story and I'll try 2 upd8 atleast every 2 weeks at the most. ttyl haha and guess what, when I typed in "Hojo's", my comp. came out with Hobo's and Homo's after spell check, lol  
  
=================  
  
Intolerable Cruelty  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Well-Planned Revenge  
  
=================  
  
Kagome moaned.  
  
"DO something! We can't afford to have her wake up!"  
  
A dark figure came up with a small plank of wood. A 'thump' was heard, and then there was silence.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mmmmm....voices, poking....gah!" Kagome mumbled to herself before leaping up with a start. 'Oh good, it was just a dream.' she thought. 'Hey, is there a draft?' She walked up, closed the window, and failed to notice the retreating figure.  
  
Kagome was your average school girl. She recently turned 17 and goes to Shikon High. (I kno, real original) She shops with her so called "friends" on the weekends and tries to avoid Hojo's frequent attempts at dating her.  
  
She turned back towards her bed and glanced at the clock, which read 5:20 am. "Grrrrrr" 'Oh well, might as well take a shower and start the day early,' she figured. Kagome walked down the hallway and towards the bathroom. She turned on the shower as she began to undress. In spite of it still being so early, Kagome hummed along with a few imaginary birds. Then, a devious prank came to mind......  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had been on bad terms ever since they had had the pleasure of meeting. Kagome had just baked and iced a cake for the new foreign exchange student, that student being Inuyasha, who would be staying with them while he was new to the country. Buyo, being the fat cat he is, had stretched himself out on the floor. Kagome tripped over him and suddenly became all too friendly with the ground. The cake became a flying projectile, its target, Inuyasha.....  
  
---Inu's pov---  
  
'Kikyo?'  
  
splat  
  
He had chased Kagome around the house for nearly half an hour, knowing full well he could catch her any time he wanted. Though, Inuyasha liked to enjoy a good, long chase.  
  
Ever since that day, they've been playing all sorts of awful pranks on each other. Inuyasha, being the hanyou he is, almost never fell for Kagome's pranks, but still wanted to get revenge for each and every one of them.  
  
---Reality---  
  
'Hmmmmm, I'll take all the hot water, and leave none for Inuyasha!'  
  
Who knew revenge could be soooo sweet.  
  
"Muahahahahahahahaaaaaa!" Kagome squealed with evil delight, before breaking off into a coughing fit. 'Hmmmm, maniacal laughter is NOT for me.' Kagome discovered oh so recently.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she subconsciously squirted the cold, cherry blossom shampoo into her hands. Her fingers ran through all the strands of her thick raven hair while the soap continued to lather. One of her petite, creamy hands came over a soft bump nestled on her head.  
  
'Owwwwww, when did I hit my head?' She continued washing, the soft tips of her fingers slowly massaging her head in circular patterns.  
  
'Huh? What are these?' Kagome felt two nudges on the back of her skull. 'The soap must be getting to my head.' She continued once again to wash.  
  
'I felt them again!' "Aggh! these are definitely NOT mine!" she shrieked. 'Oops, stupid Kagome, that was out loud. I probably woke up Inuyasha. Bad idea. baka baka baka baka ...' She continued to chant this to herself like a mantra until...  
  
"Kagome? What time is it?"  
  
'Uh oh, I did wake him up.....'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
5:40 am  
  
Inuyasha fell back asleep.  
  
Kagome sighed with relief as Inuyasha's snores filled the house once more. Still, being herself, Kagome tripped on a bar of Dove soap while trying to scramble out of the shower. Amazingly she landed on her feet! Though, in the process, she tore the shower curtain with her new found claws...  
  
'Claws!!!!!!! What is the world coming to?' Kagome had to see what was going on.  
  
She quickly threw the tattered remains of the shower curtain aside as she strode her way over to the fogged up mirror...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
6:00 am  
  
"Feh, time for my shower," Inuyasha grumbled to himself. Twitching his ears a bit, he heard the water still running.  
  
'Man, wench! What's taking her so long?' Inuyasha sat up groggily and rubbed the sleep from his amber eyes.  
  
Suddenly, a feminine scream reached his ears. "Kagome...?"  
  
"I- I- It's nothing...." she stuttered, her voice slighty raised. "Just a spider, a big, HAIRY spider... ermm... make that TWO spiders!" she stammered out with as much nerve as she could muster.  
  
"Wuss," Inuyasha called back, barely above a whisper. It was more of a comment to himself.  
  
"I heard that!" was Kagome's not so silent reply.  
  
'Huh? Keh, must've said it louder than I'd thought...'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome was horrified at what she saw in the mirror. The second she looked, she was filled with self-loathing. She had somehow ended up with very hanyou-like qualities. Her fingers gently traced over the grooves of her face where her human ears should have been. She now had two black dog ears and elongated matching claws. Sure they worked fine for Inuyasha, but this was her, Kagome, for pity's sake!  
  
'Then again, I could be acting overly dramatic..... Nah, My life is ruined!' she thought worriedly, examining the sharp fangs protruding from her mouth. Desperately, she grabbed a nail file and fervently tried to file her new found claws away, but to no avail. "Darn claws won't file!"  
  
'Bad Kagome! I'd better stop talking to myself before I go crazy... I should hurry up before Inuyasha comes and tries to barge in and demand his shower.....dmn, I did it again! What? Talked to myself! Oh shoot...'  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
She thought too soon.  
  
"Open up! What do you do in there anyway that takes so long?" Inuyasha could sense her going bright red and, indeed, she blushed before visibly paling...a lot. If there was a contest to see which was whiter at the moment, Kagome or paper, Kagome would win. Hands down. She was whiter than correction fluid. (the stuff u use on paper when u make a mistake, it whites it out)  
  
'Got to stay strong. Got to stay strong. I must NOT break down in front of or even near Inuyasha!' Now with a goal in mind, she was determined to wait to get to her room.... and then tear up bloody hell for messing with her life! With that in mind, she replied.  
  
"Coming!" she squeaked.'Darn my voice cracked.' "And none of your dmn business!" Kagome snapped back, remembering the previous question Inuyasha asked seconds ago. She stepped back and before she could catch herself, tripped over the rug. A resounding thud rang through the air.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha inquired.  
  
"I'm fine." she replied coolly.  
  
'I wonder what's wrong with her?' he thought to himself.  
  
Kagome brushed herself off while trying to gain her composure before opening the door. Kagome sprinted past Inuyasha and ran to her room, praying that he hadn't seen the distinct changes in her appearance. She slammed her door shut so hard that Inuyasha could have sworn he felt the foundation shake.  
  
'Feh, guess she's not a morning person. Stupid wench.'  
  
(Poor Inuyasha, the truth was goin to hit him like a bucket of ice water, literally...)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Grrrrr, it reeks of dog in here!" he spoke aloud as he walked into the bathroom. 'That's  
  
strange...the shower's still running...'  
  
Inuyasha absentmindedly stepped into the shower before checking the water...  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
AN hehe that should be good for now... review please!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next chapter teaser:  
  
She growled. "Sht, I'm acting more and more like Inuyasha everday! I've even picked up his foul  
  
language!" 


End file.
